


Desire 2019

by YuanYangGuo



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuanYangGuo/pseuds/YuanYangGuo
Summary: ·复联3锤x雷神1基·养成Play/体格差注意





	Desire 2019

-当他失而复得。  
-他将是他此生唯一的珍宝。

 

神明将他的少年抱在膝头，脑袋放在他清润肩头，隔着丝绸与皮肉轻轻啃咬青涩的骨骼，再将衣料拉开，反复以下颌细碎的胡茬磨蹭那一片白腻柔软的肌肤，直到它发红发痒，惹得少年笑着不住躲避。  
他看他写过的字，读他读过的书；他亲吻他每一根手指，任由它们翻开古老书页，抚摸斑斑字迹。  
他聆听少年清润的声线，将晦涩古旧的故事一直轻轻念下去。

 

他将手覆在他手背。  
这是一只属于成熟男人的手掌，力量游走于掌骨与肌理之间，经脉是鼓噪的山川，掌纹是龟裂的深海。  
他要抓住他的少年，至少一次，至少这一次。抓握的手势像是温柔拢住一只苍白的幼鸟，手指一点点并入指缝，一寸寸抓紧与之十指交握。

 

继而，他侧过头吻他。  
男人的薄唇是柔韧的刃脊，落吻时却轻柔如羽毛，虔诚仪式自少年白嫩柔软的耳垂伊始，继而是线条流畅修长的脖颈，鼻翼埋入发丛中深嗅，意味宠爱地亲吻在薄软苍白的面颊，继而捧起脸庞，低头吻住唇瓣。  
少年青翠的眼瞳泛起惹人怜爱的湿漉，还是带怯的小鹿，初次尝到禁果的甘美，呼吸凌乱，浑身发着抖，指根酥软，书也抓不住，页页跌撞滚落，扑簌展开一首幽密的禁忌之诗。

 

“Loki……”

 

他舔舐他，饱含慈爱的怜悯与热烫的欲望。  
先是肩头的肌肤，继而是后颈与脊背，蜿蜒紧绷的腰线，直至颤抖着想要合拢的双腿之间。男人不知满足，也不知厌倦，反反复复将吻之所及的每一寸肌肤熨帖得湿润泛红，品尝那久违的清甜甘润。  
谁低沉喘息时张合的唇齿，谁抓紧散乱布料无力揪扯向下。神明慈悲垂眸蒙受引诱失神的翠绿目光，循着气息侧过头主动加深一个湿热的吻。  
他眼睛里有他，于是全世界都成了他。

 

这是他们第一个吻。

 

男人的唇落在少年眉间，继而是眼睫，眼睫轻轻眨动，脸颊，脸颊微微发烫……颧骨，鼻翼，嘴角……在他扭头逃开之前，及时吮住薄软的唇瓣。少年湿漉的绿眼睛一瞬错愕，呼吸跟着节节溃乱，直到背部抵上上墙壁，手也被捉入掌心摩挲着交握，这才终于闭上眼睛，怯怯地探出舌尖触碰到男人滚烫的唇舌，受惊一般瑟缩回口中慌乱喘息。  
那将是他引以为傲的自制力崩塌的时刻。  
神明动作狠狠一顿，随即恪守的温柔也不要了，彻底为他发了狂。他扣住他的后脑，使他分毫不能逃，只能承受激烈缠绵吻如骤风暴雨，呼吸之间气息烫得要命。  
男人抱紧少年的力道像是要将他揉碎了，就此烧化在怀里，融合作一，再难分离。

 

“Loki……”

 

天地间最明亮的辰星，是小王子湿漉的苍翠眼睛，慌乱，困惑，挣扎，怀疑……最后统统搅成了混沌的痴迷与生涩的渴求，弥漫成将欲滴淌的水雾。

 

“Brother.“

 

他被自己的兄长引诱，坠溺于星河瀚海间深沉无垠的温柔与哀伤之中。  
哥哥到底为何有那样的眼神，他不懂，只晓得当他看他一次，心口便震颤一次，疼得要裂开，又痒得快死去。

 

“Loki.“

 

“Thor, don't……”小王子急促的喘息沾染了无助的黏腻鼻音，红着眼睛伸手要来捂住男人不曾间断的呼唤，好似要挣蜕一张不住收紧的柔软捕网，“please……”  
这个原本是他兄长的男人，此时所给予丰沛以至沉重的爱宠，每承受多一点一滴，他都错觉即将颤栗着痛哭失声。

 

“Loki……”

 

男人抽出舌头，舔断勾连的银丝，恩准吻技生涩的少年一而再地喘息，他的弟弟咬着嘴唇，自顾耳根发烫，被他捧起脸颊来疼爱摩挲，这才茫然地用舌尖舔过濡湿的唇瓣，后知后觉刚才的深吻有多激烈。  
少年抿动湿润红肿的嘴唇，天真而色情，迟疑着凑近轻轻碰触男人的唇瓣。  
他的神明感知到，因而抵上他额头愉悦低笑：“More？……”  
“Yes……”少年喉头紧张地滚动，继而极小声回应，下一个他希冀的炽热的吻到来之前，颤抖着闭上眼睛。

 

这是他第一次，第一次将自己完全献祭。

 

衣袍沿途遗落，丝绸被单宛如揉皱的春水湖面，被抱着压入床榻时少年小小地惊呼出口，他在男人怀中显得这样白皙，这样纤细，指甲抠入男人健美而坚实的臂膀掐出可怜可爱的月牙痕迹，他用力攀附着他，好似拥住巨峰与山峦为依靠，抵挡那些跌宕着、耸动着向他涌来的凶险未知。  
神思浮沉，更年幼的同类记忆被唤起，仿佛又回到第一次被哥哥抱上一匹不安分的小马那天，他抓着缰绳，挺直脊背，身体连同勉强维持得体笑意的嘴角僵硬得一动不动，矜贵而骄傲的额小王子只能暗自咬牙掐痛掌心，回过头一次一次寻找哥哥令人安心的眼睛。紧张，激动，不安，期待，害怕，还有，还有别的什么，什么呢……  
他毫无选择，只能将身心交由无尽的熨帖厮磨，直到浑身滚烫湿漉，粉嫩乳尖被包裹着吸入更为湿热幽深的口腔，少年茫然睁大了失去焦点的眼睛，完全失去了思考的能力。

 

“No……Thor，Thor……”这快感如此汹涌陌生，竟令人心生退意，少年侧过头，手臂无力横挡在眼睛上方，在令他如小猫一般羞愤抽泣的黏腻吮舔声中溃不成军。  
他只觉得，自己好似一只贝类，敲碎了用以自卫的坚硬壳甲，露出毫无防备的柔软内里，整个被由里到外翻了过来，每一寸舔舐都直达内脏，无处可躲，无法可逃，除却随之颤栗，根本无计可施。  
“No？”男人宽大的手掌握在他纤瘦腰间，低笑再度埋首下去，唇瓣吮吐红肿的乳粒，色情嘬起柔嫩的乳晕，继而不顾少年遗憾的叹息将其吐出，湿漉漉的挺立在情欲味道满溢的空气里。

 

”No，you want it，brother.“

 

少年分明是清瘦的，已经能够窥见日后垂衣睥睨的修长身段，但真正赤裸身体，又能发现他全身的肉却好像都集中在了臀部，白嫩的小屁股握在男人粗粝的麦色大掌中揉捏，弹滑臀肉在指缝间挤压而出，只要稍加用力便能留下浅红而情色的指印。男人喉头滚过低沉磁缓的笑意，缓慢将弟弟的双腿打开，白嫩的腿根之间不知从何时起已经淋漓潮湿，好似一只熟透的甜蜜水果，稍加揉捏便汁水四溢，两指将股沟愈发撑开，未经人事的穴口感知到炙热视线下意识绞紧，又仿佛渴望吞咽般诱人地收缩张合，花蕾中蜜出汩汩透明甜腻的爱液。

 

“Now, tell me……”

 

金发雷神色气舔过下唇，仿佛即将品尝美味猎物的大型兽类。沉腰进入之前，任由那只无措的手掌抚摸他的脸颊，侧头亲吻掌心容许它最终摘去眼罩，两只不同的眼睛，与未来千百年一样，只映出同一个少年的脸。

 

“You want me，brother."


End file.
